Zabby Chapters
by BechaubreyPipexLaylor
Summary: Zabby twisted episodes! Fluff sometime there will be a little more than that but not often. Enjoy and please read and review.


**A/N: Hey. New story. New Fandom. New ship. Zabby everybody. this is a Zabby version of driven and I will be doing more episodes so read, review and PM me if you wish to request a Zabby style episode.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS otherwise Kate would be alive and Ziva still in America!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Abby entered the room noting she was the last member of the NCIS staff to enter the room even though she was 5 minutes early still. She saw Ziva sat behind Tony with a spare seat next to her. Ziva turned when she felt someone's gaze holding her figure. She smiled when she noticed that it was her beautiful girlfriend. She gently patted the chair next to hers, a shining grin spread across Abby's face. The Goth plopped down next to the Israeli and Ziva placed her arm around Abby's shoulders earning a look of displeasure from the woman stood at the front of the room. Miss Taylor got everyone's attention and said a few words before starting the long video and turning out the lights. Abby took the dark to her advantage and snuggled into Ziva. She stayed there for around 6 seconds before the whispered yell of the Director's voice said "Abby" and she looked up to be meet with a stern glare. So Abby sat back up. During the video that never seemed to end she subconsciously let her head fall onto Ziva's shoulder, her relaxation being ruined again when she heard Gibbs whisper her name and point to the table next to where him and Jenny stood, to the right and slightly behind Ziva's table. With a pout on her face she moved away from Ziva but not before kissing her on the cheek. It seemed like forever but the video finally finished. Abby got ready to stand and leave but the Taylor woman started to talk again. This part however she actually listened to.

"From the video presentation it's clear that sexual harassment can take many forms in the work place. A co-worker with elevator eyes, looking you up and down. A co-worker shows you are picture or a cartoon of a sexual nature." At this point Tony lent back in his chair and whispered to Ziva who looked as though she was trying not to fall asleep.

"If you're lucky" McGee, Gibbs and the Director also heard this and tried not to laugh although Gibbs did not show it.

"A co-workers hand 'accidently' brushes up against your body." The woman at the front continued to talk. This time it was Ziva's turn to comment.

"If you're really lucky" Abby smiled, she loved this side of Ziva and even though she said it to Tony, Abby knew that Ziva was directing it at her. The tone of her voice made the Goth shiver.

"Physical contact can be divided into three categories. Green light includes normal behaviour. Yellow light includes border line behaviour such as hugging someone or-" The woman was cut off by Abby standing up, her hand raised in the air. "Yep?"

"What's wrong with hugging people? I hug people all the time" Ziva smiled at the word of her girlfriend but the lady at the front did not find it at all amusing.

"You may see it as friendly, but your co-workers may find it offensive"

The look on Abby's face made Ziva want to get up, walk over to Miss Taylor and punch her lamps out. No wait lights out. She went to stand up to hug Abby but the looks she received from Gibbs and Jenny told her not to.

"You guys get offended when I hug you?"

A chorus of no's and an of course not from Ziva echoed hastily around the room making the Goth smile again.

"I'm hugging you all in my mind right now"

"BOD policy is very clear Miss. You must ask permission before making physical contact with a co-worker" The woman kept up her battle with Abby.

"Like every time?"

"Yes" the lady said with a nod before quickly continuing, not noticing the defeated look in Abby's eyes or the death stare Ziva was directing her way.

"And finally there's reed light behaviour, such as deliberate, unwelcome touching"

At this Ziva leaned forward and took a long lick at Tony's ear. Tony scrambled out of his seat making funny noises whilst wiping his ear of the Israeli's saliva. This caused a number of people in the room to laugh including Abby who let out a little giggle making Ziva smile.

"Another question?" The woman was getting irritated quite quickly with this bunch of people.

"Yeah. What if you slap someone on the back of the head, like this?" He showed what he meant by clocking Tim on the back of the head with a signature Gibbs slap. McGee thwacked Tony very close to his special area with the back of his hand making Tony recoil slightly. "Would that be considered inappropriate behaviour?"

Gibbs watched DiNozzo when the Taylor woman replied, "Absolutely. Are you saying this has actually happened?"

"NO just asking."

As Palmer began to distress the lady, Gibbs got a call.

"Gear up" He said walking from the room despite Miss Taylor's objections. Tony. Tim and Ziva stood up and Ziva bent down at Abby's table and kissed her showing that it was completely not red light behaviour.

After the team had taken care of everything at the crime scene, they rode back to NCIS. McGee and DiNozzo were acting like children again because of the photos Tony took of Ziva, who had fallen, on top of McGee. In the end Tony made some inappropriate comment resulting in a head slap from Gibbs. The elevator dinged and the doors opened as the team filed out and into the squad room. Ziva dumped her stuff by her desk and swiftly made her way to the elevator again, making her way down to see Abby.

Music was blaring and Abby hadn't noticed her yet so she decided to teach her girlfriend a lesson. She quietly walked up behind Abby and hovered her hands over the Goth's waist, mid-air. Ziva grabbed Abby's hips and pulled the taller woman back into her front in one swift motion. The Goth let out a small, shrill scream before pressing her pager button that alerted Gibbs to something happening the she turned around quickly and hit her assailant in the face, sending Ziva reeling back, and landing on the floor with a heavy, loud thud before she could even brace herself. Gibbs came running in as Abby grabbed her pepper spray. Ziva rolled onto her side and curled up into a ball, trying not to get hurt again. Gibbs was prying the can out of Abby's hand when Ziva let out a groan at the pain radiating through her back.

"Ziva?" Abby gasped and quickly ran to where her girlfriend lay on the floor and dropped to her knees. Gibbs was laughing at the scene before him. That'll teach her, Gibbs thought, shaking his head and walking into the back of Abby's lab to get Ziva a chair.

"Z, are you okay? I am so sorry I didn't know it was you and after everything that has happened, to like everyone now, I took self-defence classes and I didn't mean to hit you I am so sorry" Abby rambled while Ziva sat up, groaning again when her back protested.

"Nice hit Abs" Was all Ziva said before laughing at the entire situation, "I should not have scared you like that know everything that has happened, yes?"

"You have a bruise on your cheek already" Abby said sheepishly.

"I have been through much worse don't worry Abigail."

Abby smiled at the use of her full name. Both of them stood up with the help of Gibbs, Ziva being pushed into a chair by both of her co-workers, and all three moved back over to the monitor.

"What have you got Abs?" Gibbs asked, the humour still evident in his voice.

"Seabrook's got a bunch of MP3 files on here. All created in the last 24 hours." McGee's eyes didn't wonder from the screen of the laptop at all.

"Do you think she was illegally downloading?" Abby asked a smirk on her face at the concept.

"No. They were recorded with the laptops microphone. I think she was making verbal observations while running her tests. I'm gonna line up the time stamps, she might have made a recording while she was dying." With that, he put his headphones on and left Abby to do what she did best. Work by herself.

"So she was in the passenger seat." Abby got in and shut the door. "Probably buckled her seat belt" which Abby also did "If she was tied to something what would she be tied to." She queried with herself, give a brief look over the cabin of the vehicle. She thought for a second before she moved to release the seat belt. As soon as Abby pressed on the catch, the seatbelt forced her back into the seat, locking.

The doors locked as Abby struggled and the windows wound up. Abby continued to pull at the seat belt "McGee" She shouted, trying to get his attention over the sound recordings. She let go of the seat belt and banged against the window trying harder and harder to get Tim's attention. The car began to fill with exhaust but Abby didn't stop shouting McGee. She banged against the window again before trying to reach the kill switch on the other side of the car. Abby was terrified, she was going to die and she wouldn't even get to tell Ziva she loved her one last time. Abby began to cough. She couldn't breath and McGee wasn't able to hear her. Just when she had lost hope, she spotted Gibbs exiting the elevator.

"Help" She yelled.

Gibbs looked up to see Abby in the car and threw his coffee to the side, running up to the door, he tried to open it.

"It won't open, the kill switch" Abby yelled. It was getting harder and more painful to breathe every second she was in the car.

Gibbs ran back towards the elevator and pressed the emergency alarm button and grabbed the fire extinguisher. He ran back to the car.

"Cover you face" He yelled frantically but before she could even cover her face he smashed the window and hit the kill switch. Abby let out a strangled scream as Gibbs ran round to the passenger side of the car. He flung it open and grabbed Abby, pulling her out of the killer car.

"Permission to hug?" Abby croaked out between coughs and was clinging to Gibbs. All the while one thought was running through her head, she had to see Ziva, tell her she loves her more than anything or anyone.

"Oh you never have to ask Abs."

McGee was suddenly stood behind the pair looking shocked and panicked.

"What happened?"

Gibbs completely ignore Tim's question and ordered him to get the chair. He place Abby down in it gently.

She coughed, still in pain, whilst talking to McGee, "I almost bought the farm, McGee! I saw the old lady telling me to run to the light" Abby couldn't stop coughing and when she wasn't, she was wheezing trying to get oxygen into her body.

"Boss, my back was only turned for a few seconds" McGee tried to defend himself, attempting to displace some of the guilt he felt but Gibbs' response only made him feel more guilty than before.

"A few more seconds McGee and she'd be dead!"

Gibbs returned his attention to his daughter like friend, watching her with deep concern in his eyes. She still couldn't breathe and he was worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just really light-headed" Came Abby's breathless reply like she had just run the Boston marathon.

Suddenly the elevator opened and Tony and Ziva, along with two other agents, came barrelling into the garage.

"Evidence locker called in an emergency, Boss" Tony called out.

"It was me DiNozzo, stand down"

Neither of them had noticed Abby yet as they inspected the broken window of the car curiously.

"You attacked the car?" Both Ziva and Tony were confused and oblivious to earlier events.

Gibbs needed to get Ziva's attention onto Abby and knew what he said next would do just that.

"The car tried to kill Abby" Before anyone could react Ziva had already punched the frame of the car, considering Gibbs had smashed the window, and was already kneeling in front of Abby who still hadn't stopped coughing.

"Baby are you okay?" Ziva was worried and tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall in front of the others.

Abby completely disregarded what Ziva had said and merely told everyone what had happened and what triggered it.

"I think there was a short. When I tried to unbuckle my seat belt, it pinned me back and the windows shut and the engine started. It triggered all the doors in the car to lock. And then the whole cabin filled with exhaust." Abby could feel the waves of tension coming from both Gibbs and Ziva. She knew Timmy was lucky that Gibbs hadn't got hold of him but she couldn't be so sure that her girlfriend wouldn't do anything to him. After she was done explaining, she was more out of breath than before.

"A few more minutes and I would have been singing with my angels right now." Ziva embraced the Goth again for a few seconds before she coughed again.

"Abby, I would have noticed before then" McGee stated before he even realised what he had said. Abby glared and Ziva was confused, what was McGee talking about?

"Then I would have hugged you McGee"

Ziva had put the pieces together and was suddenly advancing on Timmy, pushing him up against the wall of the garage before anyone could stop her.

"This is your fault?" Ziva had one arm running across Tim's shoulders whilst the other one pushed into his torso, hard. "She is in pain, unable to breathe properly because you didn't pull her out of that car soon enough. You are supposed to take care of each other." With that Ziva push him hard against the wall again before walking back over to Abby, who still was coughing.

"Gibbs she needs to see Ducky." Ziva was frantic and Gibbs nodding agreeing with her.

"Come on Abs, Ducky is checking you out" She tried to protest but Gibbs spoke again. "It wasn't a suggestion Abby."

Just walking to the elevator wore Abby out and she whimpered. Ziva took one look at her girlfriend and picked her up, Abby's legs winding around her waist. The ride down to autopsy felt like hours when it was only a minute or so. Gibbs was stood behind the Israeli and noticed that Abby was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Come on Abs, stay with us" Gibbs was worried and this caused everyone else to worry even more. The elevator door seemed to open in slow motion but Ziva moved quickly and practically ran into autopsy where a startled Ducky and Palmer got her lying down on a table. Ziva kept one hand on the Goth's stomach and the other flew to the girl's cheek trying to keep the taller girls eyes open.

"Out, all of you" Ducky stated as he placed an oxygen mask over Abby's nose and mouth. Ziva tried to protest but she was cut off by Ducky, "I am giving her oxygen I will call you back down in a quarter of an hour but she needs rest."

Ziva had tears slowly making tracks down her face and shook her head in refusal to Ducky's orders.

"Come on Ziva" Gibbs gripped one of her shoulders and slowly pulled her away.

"No Gibbs, please" Ziva begged scaring McGee and Tony. More tears spilled out of her eyes and covered the Israeli's cheeks.

Gibbs just pushed her gently into the elevator, Tony and Tim following wordlessly. Once they were moving it took Ziva all of three seconds to lose it screaming a loud angry scream and pummelling the metal doors of the elevator. Gibbs just pulled her to him and embraced her. Ziva broke down in the safety of Gibbs's arms muttering "I almost lost her" over and over again. Gibbs just motioned for the other two of his team to get out of the elevator when it reached the squad room level and swiftly flicked the emergency stop button once they had. 15 minutes later and Ducky called Gibbs to say they could go back down to autopsy.

"Abby" Ziva was incredibly relieved to see her girlfriend sat up on the edge of an autopsy slab finally able to breathe properly.

"Hey don't look so worried. What happened to your hands?" No it was Abby's turn to be concerned although she had a feeling she might know what happened.

"She punched the elevator doors" Gibbs explained stood close behind Ziva, a hand resting on the Mossad officer's shoulder.

"I love you Abigail" Ziva ignored Gibbs and Ducky's presence and kiss her girlfriend lightly so as not to deprive her of too much air.

"I love you too" the Goth's words made Ziva feel so much lighter.

Jamie Jones. Was this the man that nearly killed my Abby today? Was the only thought that Ziva had while she and Tony observed the interrogation Gibbs was conducting. She hoped she wouldn't have to cuff him and arrest him because she didn't think she could have him survive all the way down stairs if he had written the code. Luckily for but unluckily for the investigation he didn't do it. That did mean, however, that Abs and McGee could have some help putting O.T.T.O. back together again.

It had been an eventful few days. A killer car, killing one person, nearly killing Abby, driving away, and finally the killer code writer being uncovered.

Ziva and Abby had taken a much deserved bath together and were now snuggled on the couch of their shared apartment, watching a film. They had almost fallen asleep, intertwined, when they heard a knock on the front door. Abby reluctantly moved so Ziva could open the front door. They had made a deal upon moving in together, any time there was a knock on the door past 7 in the evening Ziva would get the door.

Ziva grabbed her Sig. and made her way to the front door, Abby was not paying attention however but continued to watch the film on the TV. Ziva was shocked to see Jenny on the other side of the door and wonder if they had had plans to go on a girls' night out and had forgotten.

"Don't worry you didn't forget anything I just came to see how you and Abs were doing." Jenny was in ''normal people' clothes and was a friend of theirs outside the agency.

"She is doing okay and I am good, thank you for asking. Please come in and have a drink." Ziva opened the door more, placing her Sig. on the table next to the door.

"Did you have that in your hand when you answered the door?" Jenny was highly amused.

"Yes" Ziva's confusion caused Abby's voice to chime in from the sofa.

"She does it for protection Jenny and won't listen to me when I say it isn't necessary." Abby didn't move from the film and Ziva had gone to et another glass of wine from the kitchen.

"Because it is Abby" Ziva yelled as the director plopped down into the armchair in the living room.

"You okay Jen?" Abby asked, Ziva handing her the glass.

"Yeah just a long day. How are you doing?"

"I am brilliant thank you" Abby was very cheery and seemed to be fine.

An hour later the director had left and Abby and Ziva had gone to bed. Every day they woke up next to each other and got ready for another day at the office.


End file.
